For HunHan
by bambi26
Summary: We are always togethre with different fates. And Thanks for the memories. (HunHan)


**By : Bambi26**

 **Sehun & Luhan**

 **Hurt, Friendship**

"Hey."

"Hey."

Mereka hanya terdiam setelahnya dengan posisi berdiri berdampingan di balkon. Hawa kecanggungan pun semakin terasa besar.

"Selamat untukmu, _hyung_." pemuda yang memiliki ukuran tubuh lebih tinggi membuka ucapan selamat membelah kecanggunan dengan senyumanannya sambil menatap pemuda satunya.

Pemuda yang mendapatkan ucapan selamat mendongakkan kepalanya dan menoleh pada pemuda di sebelah kirinya. "Thanks.. Sehun." ucapnya dengan senyum mengembangnya. Dan di jawab dengan anggukan oleh pemuda yang di panggil Sehun.

"Semoga kau selalu bahagia dan–" Sehun menjeda sembari mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah depan.

"–sekali lagi selamat untukmu Luhan _hyung_. Aku harap kau selalu bahagia dengan status barumu ini yang menjadi suami ha ha ha.." ucapnya dengan diakhiri tawa.

Senyum Luhan perlahan memudar saat mendengar suara tawa Sehun.

"Maaf."

Sehun menoleh ke arah Luhan sekilas kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Maaf– untuk apa?" tanyanya dengan mata menerawang menatapi orang-orang dibawah sana yang tengah asik mengobrol dan sesekali bersenda gurau. Semua terlihat bahagia dan itu membuatnya semakin melebarkan senyumnya.

Luhan ikut mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah depan dengan meremat pembatas balkon. "Aku baru dapat menemukanmu beberapa menit yang lalu yang tengah berdiri di balkon, tidak seperti _hyung_ mu yang lainnya saat memberiku salam selamat." ungkapnya dengan suara lirih.

Sebelah tangan Sehun terkepal dengan beberapa kali mengedipkan matanya. "Aku tau hyung akan mencariku." ucapnya dengan nada tenang. "Dan tebakaanku tepat." lanjutnya.

"Sehunna– kau marah?"

Decakkan Sehun keluarkan saat mendengar pertanyaan _hyung_ nya yang merutnya konyol.

"Marah untuk apa? _hyung_ sangat mengada-ada." Sehun menggeleng seolah tak mengerti.

"Sehunna maaf–"

" _Hyung_!"

Sehun memotong ucapan Luhan dengan nada sedikit di naikan kemudian menoleh menatap Luhan dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. Helaan napas panjang ia keluarkan sebelum mengatakan, "Kenapa dari tadi Luhan _hyung_ mengatakan maaf? aku merasa seperti orang paling jahat."

"Kau bohong, Sehunna." Luhan membalas tatapan Sehun dengan tatapan tegas.

Sehun menunduk, "Sekarang _hyung_ mengatakan aku berboho–"

"Kau memang sedang berbohong Sehunna.. kau membohongi perasaanu." potong Luhan cepat.

Satu tangan yang tengah berpegangan pada pembatas balkon semakin mengerat. "Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Apa aku harus menangis? Memberontak?" Sehun secara perlahan mengangkat pandangannya. Tanpa sadar Luhan meneteskan air matanya saat melihat bagaimana raut wajah pemuda di depannya.

" _Hyung_.. aku sakit– sangat sakit mendengarnya, tapi aku bisa apa? Ini adalah pilihanmu dan lagi pula kita pun sudah di pertemukan kembali. Namun dengan takdir kita yang berbeda." Tepat saat kalimat terakhirnya air mata Sehun tanpa tau malu menetes walaupun dengan mulut yang tersenyum.

" _Hyung_ aku akan tetap selalu mencintaimu dan menyayangimu selamanya. Hari ini adalah hari kebahagiaanmu, berbahagialah _hyung_. Aku akan ikut bahagia jika _hyung_ yang aku sayangi bahagia."

Luhan merasa tenggorokkannya sangat kering saat menelan salivanya, air mata pun masih berlomba terjun dengan cepat.

"I'm okay. Don't worry. Perjalanan kita masih panjang, _hyung_. Namun dengan arah yang berbeda. Kau telah memilih– menemukan pasanganmu hingga kau membuat sebuah keluarga kecilmu yang harmonis dan hangat."

"Sehun–"

"Berbahagialah, hyung."

"Terima kasih untuk segalanya."

"Terima kasih telah menemaniku saat aku sedih"

"Terima kasih sudah menolongku saat diriku kesulitan."

"Terima kasih sudah pernah hadir menjadi anggota EXO. Tanpa kau pernah hadir mungkin hingga saat ini aku tidak mengenalmu, _hyung_."

"Dan terima kasih telah membuat momen indah denganku dan yang lainnya. Aku akan menyimpannya dalam memoriku tepat di sisni." Sehun menunjuk dada kirinya tepat pada hatinya.

Napas Luhan tersendat tak teratur. Hatinya sangat sakit mendengarnya. Air matanya semakin berlomba terjun dengan deras.

Sehun menggigit bibir bagian dalamnya dan berusaha mengatur napasnya agar menjadi stabil.

"Tapi jika boleh jujur, sebenarnya aku cukup merasakan ada ruang yang kosong di dalam hatiku. Kau adalah seseorang yang aku cintai dan sayangi. Kau akan berjalan di depanku karena kau telah memiliki perjalan yang baru dengan pasanganmu hingga kau akan mempunyai keluarga dan menjadi seorang ayah kelak."

"Hey, _hyung_. Aku akan melewati langkahmu juga saat harinya tiba." Sehun tersenyum lebar mengatakannya. "Bagaimanapun waktu terus berjalan dan kita akan terus bertambah umur."

Setelahnya Sehun merasakan dekapan erat oleh Luhan. "Sehunna aku mencintaimu dan menyayangimu. Selamanya." Lirih Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum dan membalas dekapan Luhan degan erat juga. "Aku juga." dengan menutup matanya membiarkan air matanya jatuh dengan perlahan.

 _..._

 _.._

 _We are always togethre with different fates._

 _And_

 _Thanks for the memories._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

Sebenarnya gak tau ini bikin apaan. Sriusan. Mungkin efek baper hehehehehehehehehe :'''')

I love You Hunhan :') Apapun keputusan kalian itu adalah pilihan mereka. walaupun sakit but akan selalu mendukung keputusan mereka. Karena bagaimanpun mereka mempunya pilihan masing-masing. Kalian jangan terlalu larut sedih ya! Saya tau perasaan kalian karena saya juga termasuk HHS dari taun 2015. Walaupun saya tau HunHan saat pasangan itu telah terpisah tapi anehnya saya semakin suka dengan pasangan HunHan dengan tanpa adanya momen mereka lagi.

Tapi kadang beberapa kali saya berpikir kalau mereka itu real dan beberapa kali juga saya berpikir jika mereka berpinjak pada kehidupan di dunia nyata dan mereka adalah artis papan atas.

Bagaimanapun saya berharap bahwa mereka akan bertemu dan bersatu. Tapi setelahnya saya merenung karena mengingat kembali pada RL. Jika memang mereka benar2 saling mencintai dan ingin bersatu namun RL adalah tamparan keras yang membuat mereka terdiam di tempat. Kalian pasti sangat tau bagaimana kejamnya dunia RL bukan?

Tapi.. takdir terus berjalan dan kita tidak akan tau apa yang akan terjadi di tahun depan, atau dua tahun lagi atau sampai lima dan seterusnya. Apakah mereka akan bersatu atau memang akan memiliki jalan sendiri? Aku harap mereka bersatu hahaha egois bet akuh. Tapi kita hanya bisa bersahabat dengan waktu, entah kejadian apapun terjadi akan kita tau sendiri pada saatnya dan akan mengikhlaskan apapun kejadiannya itu.

Dannn sekali lagi aku ingatkan jangan terlalu larut sedih ya gess karena kita masih memiliki kehidupan sendiri dan perlu di jalankan dan di perbaiki.

Dan sampai kapan pun aku tetap mencintai kalian. HunHan (SehunLuhan)


End file.
